


3D

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Shifted Colors [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, and then talking, anyway these kids are cuties, i hate long pesterlogs with a burning passion, it's just latula and mituna meeting for the first time, its split into chapters just because i feel like splitting it into chapters, its... weird, technically it all could fit together in one chapter but naaaah, theyre a pain to format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Your name is MITUNA ZAHHAK and you love the city. You live fairly close to the city anyway, so you visit it a lot.And today, you REGRET NOTHING about being where you are at the PERFECT time!





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is MITUNA ZAHHAK and you love the city. You live fairly close to the city anyway, so you visit it a lot.

And today, you REGRET NOTHING about being where you are at the PERFECT time!

Why, people may wonder? Well, the most adorably tiny little troll has just crossed your path and now you REALLY want to talk to her.

You think the troll is a she, at least. Probably. Your brother says you have a good sense of intuition when it comes to others.

The voices in your head pick up, whispering fiercely to you to talk to her.

Your focus narrows and you walk quickly through the crowds to catch up. She’s moving fast too, almost seeming uncomfortable in the crowd.

Once you escape the relative cluster of trolls you catch her easily, gently tapping her shoulder. “Hello,” you say.

She yelps, very literally a little squeaky yell. Her panicked expression quickly hardens into a fear-driver anger. Or at least, you think so. You can’t see her eyes well through her dark glasses, which makes it a bit hard to truly read. “W-What do you think you’re doing?” she growls.

“Uh,” you start. Damn. Tav is seriously leaving a mark on you, but you can never really be mad at your brother. “I... The voices told me to talk to you!”

“Voices?” She’s more confused now, you think. “I thought that was a lowblood thing.”

“Normally, yes, it’s a lowblood thing but yesIhavethemtoo,” you sputter. GOG DAMN IT STOP MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF MITUNA JUST BE NORMAL.

“Hey, I’m not judging, dude.”

OH thank GOG.

“But... why would they tell you to meet me of all trolls...?” She sounds hesitant. “I’m nothing special...”

“I don’t know why they chose you either! I don’t have control over what they say. They just tell me what they want and if I do it I do it. I figured this couldn’t hurt.”

“Oh, well... Alright.”

“Anyway, my name’s Mituna! It’s nice to meet you!”

“I’m Latula. For all I’d like to stay and talk my sister’s waiting for me so I’ve got to go.”

“Well, could I get your trollhandle? I’d love to talk to you more and maybe find out why the voices told me to meet you.”

“It’s graphicCatastrophe.”

“Well, mine’s timelessApocalypse.”

“Anyway, I’ve gotta go now. I guess I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah. Bye!”

Latula begins to charge through the streets. And then you realize you have no clue what her blood color is. Oh, whatever.

Time to keep wandering.


	2. Chapter 2

You are LATULA VANTAS and you are nervously watching your screen. If you’re right, Mituna will be messaging you soon.

\-- timelessApocalypse [TA] began trolling graphicCatastrophe [GC] \--

TA: H3ll0 L47ul4!  
GC: h3llo.  
TA: 50, h0w 4r3 y0u?  
GC: 4lr1ght, wh4t 4bout you?  
TA: 1 m34n 1’m d01ng f1n3.  
TA: K1nd 0f 71r3d. 74v n33d3d h3lp f1n15h1ng 8u1ld1ng 50m37h1ng 8u7 175 n07 4 81g d34l.  
GC: oooh! wh4t w3r3 you work1ng on?  
TA: 4 r0807 f0r s0m30n3. N07h1ng 0u7 0f 7h3 0rd1n4ry f0r u5.  
GC: cool! 8D  
GC: 1 could n3v3r do som3th1ng l1k3 th4t, 1’m not t4l3nt3d for th4t k1nd of stuff.  
TA: D0n’7 f33l 84d, 1 1m4g1n3 y0u’r3 g00d 47 50m37h1ng!  
GC: 4h4h4h4h, oth3r th4n g4m1ng, not r34lly 4nyth1ng y3t.  
GC: 1’m not too worr13d though, 1t’s not l1k3 1’m b31ng conscr1pt3d 4ny t1m3 soon.  
TA: 4h C0n5cr1p710n, 7h3 81g 0m1n0u5 fu7ur3 l00m1ng 0v3r 3v3ry0n3’5 h34d5. Wh3r3 d0 y0u 7h1nk y0u’ll 3nd up? 1’m pr0848ly g0nn4 83 4 m3ch4n1c 0r 50m37h1ng, n07 7h47 1 m1nd d01ng 7h47 4nyw4y.  
GC: ...  
TA: 4w g33z, w45 7h47 700 1n53n5171v3?  
GC: no, NO! 1t’s 4lr1ght you d1dn’t know!!!  
GC: 1’v3 gott4 g3t us3d to my f4t3 3v3ntu4lly.  
GC: 1 just don’t l1k3 know1ng th4t unl3ss vr1sk4 t4k3s ov3r 4t h3r ch4ll3ng3 th3n 1’m 4bsolut3ly fuck1ng d34d.  
GC: uh...  
GC: pl34s3 1gnor3 th3 curs3.  
TA: H0w much w0uld y0u c4r3 1f 1 u53d 4 p05518ly 5l1gh7ly 0ff3n51v3 73rm? 17’5 7h3 0nly 73rm 1 kn0w f0r wh47 1 w4n7 70 54y.  
GC: 1 won’t c4r3. 1’ve prob4bly h34rd wors3 b3for3.  
TA: 0k4y 7h3n...  
TA: 4r3...  
TA: 4r3 y0u 4 mut4nt?

_**FUCK.** _

GC: s1mply put, y3s.  
GC: 1’d r4th3r not t4lk 4bout 1t but 1 c4n 1f you r34lly w4nt m3 to.  
TA: N0 N0 N0! 1 w0n’7 m4k3 y0u d0 4ny7h1ng y0u d0n’7 w4n7 70.  
TA: W3 5h0uld pr0848ly 3r453 7h15 c0nv3r54710n wh3n w3’r3 d0n3. 1’d h473 f0r y0u 70 g37 c4ugh7 4nd cull3d 34rly 83c4u53 0f m3.  
GC: 31th3r w4y 1t’s not your f4ult.  
GC: but y34h, 3r4s1ng th1s from th3 d4t4b4s3s 1s 4 good 1d34 1f you know som3on3 who c4n do 1t.  
GC: 1’m not *b4d* 4t h4ck1ng 4nd cod1ng p3r s3, but not good 3nough to do som3th1ng l1k3 th4t.  
TA: N4h, 0n3 0f 74vr05’5 fr13nd5’5 y0ung3r 51573r 15 g00d 47 h4ck1ng 4nd 7h47 k1nd 0f 57uff. 5h3 c4n d0 17 f0r u5.  
GC: cool. 1 should prob4bly go now though 4nyw4y.  
TA: 0k4y, 8y3!  
GC: by3.

\-- graphicCatastrophe [GC] ceased trolling timelessApocalypse [TA] \--

He’s... nicer than you expected. And not really pretentious like most other indigos. Or at least it seems that way.

He could be a friend, but you’ll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

You are MITUNA ZAHHAK and BY GOG IF THE VOICES DON’T SHUT UP YOU WILL SMASH SOMETHING. You GET IT. LATULA is IMPORTANT. They can STOP!

You NEED to FOCUS! Get MEULIN’S HELP.

Well, unless your rather UNUSUAL PSIONICS don’t GLITCH THE SYSTEMS themselves.

Either way you WILL BREAK SOMETHING SOON.

Maybe Tav’s got a BATTLE BOT or TWO that are currently working. You break them A LOT. It’s ALWAYS the voices fault you do.

You’re glad you got to talk with Latula more though, even if it strayed from what you intended to discuss. Eh.


End file.
